Other Videos
The CliffHorseCrewPodcast- Cast video This video introduced all of the original cast (excluding Political_Slime, Garnira, and Axonn), and explained what the CHC is and what they do. Furno's Inferno- Part 1 & 2 & 1.5 The Furno's Inferno series are several videos that feature Risebell severely mistreating a Furno 1.0 he purchased. In the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwSjWTwyNRI first] part he soaks a Furno 1.0 in gasoline and lights it on fire, ranting about Bionicle's return and later lamenting over the money he wasted buying the set. In the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5EQ0on91vA second] and very short video Risebell buries the burnt remains of Furno. It should be noted that this video's share of laughter, humor and destruction is non-existant. In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NAfWEK0McA Furno's Inferno 1.5], Risebell blows up a statue of Furno made in his Minecraft Realm. A farewell to Tenebrae Invictus Tenebrae Invictus is a member of TTV, who on Sep 29, 2014, left for Planet Mormon for two years. In this video Matt, Nyran, Vuhii, Cal, and Scar wish Invi a safe voyage to Planet Mormon. The video features artwork from MaximumWarp depicting Templar Knights and Invi's 3rd Biological Grandmother sending him off. Galidor Quest "Galidor Quest", an online Lego game, was sent to Matt by Scar so he could play and record it for the channel. The gameplay and commentary were nothing to write home about, but it was famed for being cancelled only after two episodes due to a saving problem. CHC Newscast Contradicting what the CHC was originally intended to be, the CHC newscast is a series in which the crew (mostly Scar) informs you about the latest lego news. CliffHorseCrew Outtakes Videos of what happens outside the podcast. Verakion/Matoro Plays MNOG3D Before his departure, Makuta Matoro hosted a lets-play series of MNOG3D. Bionicle 2015 Videos celebrating Bionicle 2015. -Bionicle 2015- The legend of Ekimu and Makuta (Upload of the official Lego trailer.) -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwP2nI_BiZE&index=18&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g Minecraft Bionicle Pixel Art- 2015 Winter Poster] -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y26mWE4z-Xc&index=17&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g BIONICLE 2015 Legend Trailer Minecraft Version] Silly Videos -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmSqY_oyeTk&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g&index=21 The average Cliffhorsecrew episode, with special guest star Vuhii.] -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sSaCxwfIQk&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g Spooky Scary Ultron] The CliffHorseCrew Plays Minecraft The "CHC Plays Minecraft" series features the crew playing survival Minecraft, or Pirate Survival as Rise kept calling it. This series is known for showing the crews complete uncooperativeness to work as a team with a common goal. In normal Minecraft lets-play fashion the player or group of players tend to talk about Minecraft related things. However, the CHC is not a typical group of Minecraft players, instead talking about the Piraka Rap more than what is going on in the game. Playlist [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8JC0sNyiL0p1cHr2TCo19waFXtuppPFQ Here] Trivia ]] * This series stars every member of the CHC at one point excluding Garnira. * Brian is technically in the series, but only vocally as he does not own a copy of Minecraft. * Matt built a lovely garden of white supremacy. * This series is one of the few time Potao appears in a series. Minecraft Hardcore Survival Hardcore survival was originally a series staring Matt, Nyran, Ted, Rise, and Vuhii playing minecraft. Unlike in the pirate survival series the players only got one life and the game was set on hard. This series was to be edited and uploaded by Matt but due to conflicting opinions about the way the series turned out it was canned and never uploaded. CliffHorseCrew Hardcore Two attempts at recording and about a week later Nyran, Matt, Rise, and Scar finally made the CHC hardcore series a thing. DOOM Plays A series in which Brian plays games. -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt0zJ4pEdE4&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g DOOM Plays Bionicle Command Toa HAHLI (2007)] -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms2GwT-5eVk&list=UUbzXoODM0XxPnYZvmqC1m1g&index=1 DOOM Plays Bionicle Marhi: Hewki Online Game (2007)] The FUTURE TTV Podcast series A series that is managed by [[Political Slime|Political_Slime]] and [[Beef J Stag]] (Non-Member), and features "legitimate" episodes of TTV from the future. The episode currently being obtained is Beef's Episode 999, the "super-hype-mega-ultra-tera-giga" Episode. So far, none of these episodes have been uploaded to the CHC channel, as they have been uploaded to the private accounts of both Beef and Slime. MNOG VS Matt and Scar attempt to beat MNOG faster than Brian and Nyran. A Fire Emblem Awakening LP involving Sammy and Rise. (TBA)